


Several Drinks Later

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Roommates, Some steamy kisses ohoho, ex yuta, im sorry johnyu shippers, implied doten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: After two years of being college roommates Johnny had finally (somehow) convinced Kun to go to a party.





	Several Drinks Later

After two years of being college roommates Johnny had finally (somehow) convinced Kun to go to a party. Kun just wasn’t that kind of guy - not that there was anything wrong with partying, drinking, going out - it just wasn’t quite his taste.

Johnny wasn’t a huge partier himself, he mainly enjoyed it for socializing, catching up with friends, a small drink here and there only to get a small buzz, that was it, that’s what he told Kun anyway.

Johnny didn’t party often, but when he did, Kun found himself in their living room tucked in the corner of their couch watching Netflix, trying to keep himself awake, waiting for his roommate to come home. He couldn’t bring himself to stay in his own room those nights, he didn’t feel right until he felt the dip in the couch as Johnny joined him when he came home.

“C’mon, just one party.” Johnny had pleaded the night earlier, his hands clasped together and his lips forming into an exaggerated pout. “I’ll never ask you to come out again. Please.”

Kun had rolled his eyes, but Johnny had all but turned into a puppy as he widened his eyes cutely. “Pretty please? C’mon it’s my last year, please just come with me once before I graduate. Please?”

It hadn’t been too hard to convince Kun, he had already decided that maybe he should go to at least one party before he himself graduates the next year, when else would he experience something like it? Johnny always seemed like he had a good time, there was no reason why Kun wouldn’t if he went.

“Fine.” Kun had pretended to be annoyed but he grinned as Johnny’s hands shot into the air in victory. 

And so now here they are, walking across campus at night, heading to the fraternity house that’s hosting the party.

Kun is nervous, his palms are clammy and he wipes them on his jeans as they walk up the steps to the house. He hopes Johnny doesn’t notice, but his roommate had always had some sort of Kun-sense whenever something was off.

“Hey,” Johnny says softly, putting his arm around Kun’s shoulders. “It’ll be fun, okay? We’ll go in for an hour, have a drink, and if you’re not having fun, then we’ll go home, I promise.”

Kun nods, smiling at his roommate to reassure him that he was okay and Johnny jostles him in excitement before opening the door, pulling him inside.

Kun was in fact, not okay.

Kun and Johnny had met when Johnny had responded to his ad online for a roommate when he was going into his first year of college, Johnny going in to his second. He initially wasn’t supposed to move in until second semester, and Kun had been surprised when Johnny asked to move in halfway through first semester instead.

He didn’t mind, Kun wasn’t nosey so he hadn’t bothered to ask why. He had the space available and Johnny could help pay rent immediately, which was a benefit. 

It wasn’t until a couple months into their roommate life that Kun found out why, or rather, who.

He had answered the door early on a Sunday morning, sleep still in his eyes as he rubbed them. He blinked to find what looked like another student, holding a box. Kun was still groggy from his sleep, but he distinctly remembers the piercing look and the angry nose flare the student gave him.

“Are you Johnny’s latest whore?” The student’s voice was quiet but steady, terrifying Kun. If only he had slept a little more, then he wouldn’t have had to face such an angry man so early in the morning.

Johnny had quickly come up from behind Kun, pushing him away gently. “Yuta, he’s just my roommate, calm down.”

The student rolled his eyes, dropping the box at Johnny’s feet. “Whatever. Here’s your shit.” 

Over the next year Kun would see Yuta many times, but he never knew if it would be on good terms or bad terms. Their on and off relationship was too crazy to keep track of - he eventually just stopped asking about it.

But that was also because Kun soon found himself staring at his roommate for a little longer than necessary. Smiling a little too brightly at him, nodding a little too enthusiastically when Johnny asked if he wanted to study with him at the library, laughing a little too loudly at his dumb jokes. Kun knew he was in too deep when his heart began to throb at the mere thought of his roommate.

Even when Johnny and Yuta were together Kun couldn’t help his lingering eyes. He had felt terrible, but it wasn’t  _ his _ fault Johnny liked to cook his eggs in the morning in only his sweatpants.

Kun had been relieved when Johnny told him it was over between him and Yuta - really over this time, he promised. But another year had passed and Kun still hadn’t mustered up the courage to tell his roommate how he felt.

What finally made him decide to go to this party was that Johnny had never once brought anyone home. Though Kun had never been to one, he knew what happened at parties, he had Ten and Doyoung as friends, and they always told him when they brought someone home.

Instead, Johnny would sit on the couch with Kun and rest his head on his shoulder until the both of them fell asleep. In the morning Kun would make him a breakfast that always cured him of his slight hangover and he would recount the events of the night before.

Johnny had never mentioned if he did anything with anybody. He talked about the games he played, the drinks he drank and the people he talked to. He would tell him if Taeil was being his weird self or if Taeyong had gotten emotional again. But he never once mentioned if he had gotten hot and heavy with someone, and Kun honestly found it suspicious. Johnny was already attractive to the sober eye, how could he not have people fawning over him when they were drunk?

That’s the real reason as to why Kun is stepping into the frat house right now, being greeted by some already tipsy students. He wants to see for himself what Johnny gets up to at his parties, and maybe, just maybe, he hopes that his roommate will begin to see him more as just the guy he lives with.

It’s not long before Ten is has found them, a sugary alcoholic drink in each hand. He gives one to Kun. “You should start with this until you get into the grosser tasting stuff.” He says, easily popping off the cap with a bottle opener. “But not too many or you’ll have a  _ killer _ hangover.”

Johnny gasps suddenly, his eyes lighting up. “Maybe I’ll get to make you a hangover breakfast this time!”

Kun chuckles, bringing the bottle to his mouth. “I hope not.” He smacks his lips at the aftertaste. He was mainly a wine drinker when he felt fancy, so he was not completely foreign to alcohol, but mixing it with loud music and lots of people in a cramped space makes him start to feel the effect pretty quickly after finishing the first bottle.

Johnny’s already downed two cans of beers by the time Kun finishes his first drink. He begins to think that Johnny’s a little too excited that Kun is here.

His roommate brings him around, introducing him to people he had only heard of from Johnny’s many stories.

“You must be Kun!” one of them says before Johnny has the chance to speak, introducing himself as Jaehyun. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really?” Kun turns to look at his roommate, who’s cheeks were already tinged pink from the alcohol and gave Kun no hint as to whether or not he was blushing.

“Yeah, it’s always Kun-this, Kun-that, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him talk about anyone else!” Johnny hits Jaehyun, maybe a little too hard as he staggers back with a hearty laugh. “Don’t hit the truth, Johnny.”

“It’s don’t  _ hate  _ the truth, dumbass.” Johnny cracks open another can of beer and holds it out to Kun. “You ready for your first beer Qian?”

Kun takes the can, lifting it to his nose to sniff it. It definitely smells different than anything he’s had before. He takes a gulp and his face contorts as the bitter liquid slides down his throat, earning chuckles from both Jaehyun and Johnny.

“You get used to it.” Jaehyun nudges Kun’s shoulder before responding to someone calling his name, walking over to them.

Kun finds great joy in just people-watching as his roommate socializes with the students beside them. It’s not long before he spies his friend Doyoung on the couch, his mouth very much occupied with the mouth of a first year named Jungwoo.

He chuckles to himself, amused. It’s one thing to hear about your friend’s adventures, it’s another thing to witness them in person.

It’s not long before he sees Ten saunter over, obviously more intoxicated than the last time Kun spoke to him, and his friend sits on the other side of the first year.

Kun watches with great interest as Jungwoo unlatches from Doyoung, turning his head and promptly sticking his tongue down Ten’s throat. Kun’s eyebrows shoot up as Jungwoo then moves from Ten’s mouth to his neck, and Ten leans in to bite Doyoung’s bottom lip, pulling him closer before devouring them with his own.

Kun must have made some sort of sound in surprise because suddenly Johnny’s attention is on him and on the scene he is observing. “Oh that? They always do that.” Johnny says, nonchalant, like he had seen this happen a million times before.

“I mean they’ve always told me  _ who _ they made out with.” Kun takes a sip from his second beer, his face no longer distorting from the taste. “They just left out the part when it was each other apparently.”

“Really?” Johnny nods, pondering. “They’ve always done this like, double seducing thing. It’s like they’re hunting prey together, and it’s kinda scary. Glad they’ve never tried it with me though.”

It takes Kun a lot of strength not to smile. Of course they’d never tried it on Johnny, he had never told them outright about his feelings, but they were observant enough to know he was off-limits.

Not that Johnny was  _ his  _ or anything, he definitely was not, but Kun’s heart twinged at the thought of Johnny with someone else. Maybe one day he’d have the courage to tell his roommate how he felt.

They soon made their way into the kitchen, Kun feeling slightly uncomfortable as his friends got a little more heated with each other. He would let them tell him anything, but the things they told him he didn’t actually want to see.

The kitchen is decently filled with people, but they easily find a spot to stand together and lean their backs on the kitchen counter.

“So, I may have lied about the whole hour thing.” Johnny laughs, checking his phone for the time. “It’s actually been two. But if you’re not having fun, we can go home.”

Kun shakes his head and smiles. “No it’s okay, I’m having a good time actually.”

Johnny beams at him and Kun still isn’t used to the way his heart flips whenever his roommate does that to him.

In a second, Johnny’s smile disappears. “Fuck.” He mutters, “It’s Yuta.”

Kun turns his head to see Johnny’s ex enter the kitchen, though it doesn’t seem that he's spotted them yet. From what he’s gathered, their relationship hadn’t ended on the best terms, though Kun was always too polite to ask why, and perhaps a little part of him just didn’t want to know, and would rather pretend their relationship had never happened at all.

“Make-out with me.”

Kun whips his head back around to Johnny, whose face is a lot closer than it was a second ago.

“W-What?”

He swears he didn’t hear that right, there was no way. But Johnny says it again in an urgent whisper.

“I said make-out with me. Please.”

Kun suddenly understands why alcohol is nicknamed ‘liquid luck’. His hand swiftly cups his roommate’s cheek and closes the already small distance between them.

Though Johnny was the one who asked Kun to do it, he still seems surprised when their lips touch. At first it was just a soft kiss, but Kun watches as Johnny’s eyes flutter shut and slowly begins kissing him deeper. Kun’s mouth moves with his roommate’s, his heart thumping wildly.

Johnny’s lips are softer than he imagined. The rhythm in which they move is almost hypnotic, and soon Kun closes his own eyes.

He feels like melting when Johnny moves to press himself against Kun, feeling the light pressure of hands on his hips. Kun’s own arms wrap themselves around Johnny’s neck, his fingers twirling into his roommate’s soft hair.

Kun swears he hears a groan from Johnny’s throat, but he’s too occupied with the feeling of Johnny’s hands traveling up his waist and the taste of Johnny’s tongue on his.

“ _ Ew _ , get a room.”

Kun pulls away as he hears some girl scoff, remembering that they were not alone and there were a  _ lot _ of people watching right now. He notices Yuta is nowhere in sight.

Johnny, however, has only slowed down. He kisses the corner of Kun’s mouth and travels down to his jaw, licking and kissing every inch of skin available to him.

“J-Johnny,” Kun protests, his whole head feeling hot and his vision blurring momentarily from the alcohol. “H-He’s gone.”

“Hmm?” Johnny continues down to Kun’s neck but stops and looks up as Kun twists his body away slightly.

“Y-Yuta. He’s gone now.”

“Oh,” Johnny says it like he’s only just remembering that’s why they were kissing in the first place. He stands up straight but he is still pressed against Kun, who is also acutely aware of Johnny’s hands fixed on his waist.

“Johnny.” Kun’s voice is steadier now though his heart is not.

“Right.” Johnny steps away from Kun, letting go, and though it was what Kun wanted, he finds he’s already missing the feeling of his roommate’s touch.

“I’m gonna go find Ten.”

Kun briskly walks out of the kitchen to find his friend, who is sitting on the carpeted staircase that leads to the second floor of the home. Ten smiles slyly the moment he meets Kun’s eyes, and Kun knows immediately that Ten saw whatever it was that just happened in the kitchen.

He sits down beside his friend, who nudges him playfully. “You and Johnny huh? Finally.”

Kun sighs and plays with his fingers. “He only asked me because he saw Yuta. It didn’t mean anything.”

Ten scoffs, leaning against his friend, yawning. “Bullshit, I saw how into it he was.”

“Ten, you can barely keep your eyes open now, how did you see that?”

His friend waves his hand in the air, annoyed. His eyes were closed but Kun knew for a fact that he was rolling them.

They sit there for a while, silent. It feels nice. Kun tries not to think about the heat of Johnny’s hands through the fabric of his shirt, or the way it felt when Johnny had started to kiss his neck. He takes a swig out of the can of beer Ten has beside him, and begins to understand why some people drink when they’re upset.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there, Kun realizes he didn’t bring his phone as he had been planning on relying on Johnny the whole evening. He only knows its starting to get later into the night when Doyoung approaches them.

“Guess it’s time to carry him home.” Kun notices for the first time the affectionate smile Doyoung has as he looks at Ten. “Where’s Johnny?”

Kun shrugs, he has no idea. Doyoung frowns for a second, tilting his head to the side. “Do you want to come home with us?”

He shakes his head. “It’s okay, I’ll find him.”

He helps get sleepy Ten into Doyoung’s arms and sees them out the door safely. He turns back to face the party and notices that even though the numbers have dwindled, there is still a lot of partying going on. He chuckles to himself, noting that these college kids were basically party professionals.

He finds Johnny lounging on the couch. He’s about to smile but instead he feels his heart drop when he notices it’s Yuta sitting beside his roommate.

Kun turns around quickly, tears stinging at his eyes. He wasn’t usually this emotional, but the alcohol in his system was influencing him a lot. He kind of felt like throwing up. He makes his way to the front door but is briefly stopped by Jaehyun.

“Are you leaving?” The student asks, his arm around a boy who was introduced to Kun earlier as Sicheng. “Do you want me to get Johnny?”

Kun shakes his head, smiling, hoping Jaehyun wouldn’t notice the pain he was trying to hide. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” He waves, and practically throws himself out the front door.

He trips down the stairs but manages to keep his footing. He stops, taking huge gulps of air, which was refreshing as his throat felt like it was burning.

It was just too much on his system to see Johnny with Yuta again. He had spent almost a whole year watching their rubber band-like relationship while he quietly grew feelings for his roommate on the side. If Johnny had wanted to make Yuta jealous by kissing Kun, Kun would have rathered that he said so, because feeling this way was just too much, especially after what they did.

Kun’s slowly making his way to their apartment. He’s only four blocks away when he hears his name being called from behind him. He stops and turns and is surprised to see Johnny, jogging after him.

His roommate catches up to him quickly. Johnny’s hand lands on Kun’s shoulder, slightly leaning on him as he pants, trying to catch his breath. “You left... without me.”

Kun suddenly finds it hard to swallow. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“But we said we’d leave together.”

The hand on his shoulder felt hot but Kun couldn’t bring himself to move away. “You seemed busy.”

“I was just lying on the couch, I wasn’t doing anything.”

“You were with Yuta. I didn’t want to -”

Suddenly Johnny has his hands on both of Kun’s shoulders. “He sat beside me and I didn’t have the heart to walk away. I was only hoping you’d come over and like, whisk me away or something.”

Kun manages to chuckle. “Am I a fairy or something?”

“Obviously not because you didn’t whisk me away like I’d wished.”

They both laugh and Johnny drops his hands from Kun’s shoulders and shoves them into his jean pockets. He looks like he’s about to say something, but Kun is too afraid that he’ll say that what happened between them was a mistake, so he starts walking to their apartment again, and Johnny follows beside him.

Their walk is silent, but not as awkward as Kun was afraid it would be. They reach their apartment and Kun smiles and quietly says goodnight to his roommate as they both go into their respective bedrooms.

It’s not long before Kun finds himself lying on his bed, wrapped in his blankets and staring at the ceiling. His eyes are wide open - he can’t, no matter how much he tries, he just can’t sleep.

He flings himself out of bed, only to remember he still has alcohol in his system, and takes a minute to regain his balance. His plan is to lie down on the couch and watch Netflix until his eyes can’t take it anymore, but when he enters the living room, he finds Johnny already there.

His roommate looks up. “Hey.” His voice is soft and gentle.

“Hey.”

“Can’t sleep?”

Kun shakes his head. “No. You?”

“Nope.” Johnny sighs as he watches the TV, putting emphasis on the _ p _ in  _ nope _ .

Usually it didn’t take long for Johnny to fall asleep when he got home from parties, Kun wonders what’s different until he realizes that he’s the reason. Kun would always be on the couch waiting for Johnny to get home, and Johnny would rest on his shoulder and fall asleep.

“I guess I’m just used to sleeping on someone after I’ve had alcohol.” Johnny says, confirming Kun’s thoughts. “I thought maybe being on the couch would help but… No luck.”

Kun’s not sure what to say, so he goes into the kitchen and fills a glass with water. He drinks it while standing by the sink, occasionally glancing over to his roommate whose eyes are glued to the tv.

He can’t decide on whether he wants to stay out here and talk to Johnny, or go back into his room. If he goes back into his room, he knows there’s no chance he would be able to fall asleep. But if he stays out in the living room with Johnny… They’d probably end up talking about  _ it _ .

Kun knows he can’t run from it forever, but he’s so afraid of having his heart broken he doesn’t want to risk it. It was relieving to know Johnny and Yuta hadn’t been doing anything, it felt like a weight lifted from his heart when Johnny had told him, but now there was the unresolved issue of _ them  _ and what it might mean. It could mean nothing to Johnny, which is what scared Kun the most, because it means everything to him.

He doesn’t have much more time to think on it when Johnny calls out Kun’s name from the couch. Kun walks over, suddenly self conscious with the way that Johnny’s eyes bore into his.

“Will you sit with me?”

Kun’s already on his way over before he could even think of saying no. He sits on the other end of couch, making sure there’s enough space in between him and his roommate.

Johnny apparently doesn’t like this, as he easily reaches over with his long arm, pulling Kun closer until he’s resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

They’re both silent, and Kun is terrified that Johnny is able to hear the frantic beating of his heart. “So this is what it feels like to be on the other end when coming home from a party.” He says, trying to distract himself from thinking about how comfortable Johnny’s arm is.

Johnny chuckles quietly. “I wonder who’s gonna make the hangover breakfast tomorrow?”

“Whichever one of us feels less regret.”

Kun winces internally. He shouldn’t have said that.

“Guess it’ll be me then.”

Kun’s eyes widen as he stares at the TV. Was Johnny just saying it to be nice, or did he really mean that he didn’t regret what had happened between them? And did Kun accidentally make it sound like _ he _ regretted it? Because he didn’t. Not at all.

Johnny starts shifting a little bit in his seat. “Will you let me try something?” His voice is quiet, low and very enticing - Kun thinks as his heart thumps loudly for the millionth time that evening.

He lifts his head from Johnny’s shoulder to look at his roommate, whose eyes are hooded as he slowly closes the distance between them.

‘If you don’t want to, I’ll stop.” 

Kun can feel Johnny’s breath on his lips and it sends shivers down his spine. He anticipates for the moment their lips touch, but it doesn’t happen, and Kun realizes Johnny is waiting for him to say okay.

But Kun suddenly feels like he can’t speak his heart is trembling so bad. He takes a deep breath before closing the gap himself, his eyes fluttering closed as Johnny easily captures his lips with his.

The first kiss is slow, almost unsure. The second one is stronger, more cemented. The third is fierce and fiery and Kun doesn’t ever want to stop.

Unable to hold himself back, Kun grabs the fabric of Johnny’s shirt and pulls him closer. His hand lands on Kun’s thigh to keep himself balanced and Kun can feel the heat of Johnny’s skin through the fabric of his sweatpants.

They pull away slightly to breathe, and Johnny presses his forehead against Kun’s.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a while.” Kun pants, feeling breathless.

Johnny smirks and Kun’s heart skips a beat. “We just did it like four hours ago.”

Kun smacks him lightly on his chest and laughs. “You know what I mean.”

Johnny leans in, pressing his lips to Kun’s once more. “I know,” He whispers, “Me too.”

“Really?” Kun can’t help but whisper in response. He’s in awe. It’s never occurred to him that his roommate might have been falling for him at the same time. It’s funny how you could be so aware and unaware of someone at the same time, Kun thinks.

Johnny nods and sneaks in another kiss, and Kun happily reciprocates. 

Soon, they’re both lying together on the couch, and Kun tucks himself into Johnny’s side. Sharing lazy kisses that gradually become slow and drowsy, the two roommates finally manage to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
